Within the sector of dosing machines, for example for medications, one of the major technical problems present is that of down-time owing to the need to load the machine with new medical containers between batches in preparation. Another technical problem is the fact that the different shapes and/or sizes of the medical containers to be dosed makes it difficult to automate the dosing process, in particular owing to the differing positions of the dosing point (as defined below).
In the prior art there is still a need for devices and systems for loading medical containers on dosing machines which allow quick and easy loading minimising the down-time between batches. In addition, there is also the need to provide universal devices and systems which can be used to load any type of medical container, and which facilitate automation of the dosing process.